


Something Right

by theaveragebear



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Years, and a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaveragebear/pseuds/theaveragebear
Summary: Hours earlier, friends and friends of friends had arrived, ready to ring in the New Year. Bottles were popped, hors d‘oeuvres were laid in intricate arrangements on trays, and raucous greetings were exchanged. But now, things are more settled, as the larger group has broken off into little huddles of animated conversation. Voices seem to hush in reverence the closer the clock ticks toward midnight, anticipation settling into everyone’s bones.But something is missing, or more accurately, someone. Rhett saw him meander off in the direction of the kitchen a little while ago, but he’s been gone too long to have merely wandered off in search of a snack or a beverage refill. Rhett sets off to find him since it’s nearing midnight and they’ve got traditions to keep.





	Something Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewasjustagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl/gifts).



  
It’s the season that’s making him feel this way, he assumes. It’s the way the snow on the ground reflects the lights from the house. It’s the smell of the fire as it burns bright in the fireplace. Or it could be the heat from his glass of champagne as it works its way to his cheeks, lighting them up with a rosy pink hue. The room is alive with buzzy energy, which has only grown and intensified through the night. Voices rise and fall in time with the fluctuations in conversation. The lamps were turned low long ago, little strings of twinkle lights casting the room in warm luminescence. In their glow, eyes seem brighter, stories more interesting, laughter more contagious. He’s caught up in it all, so he lets the warmth of the room and the alcohol roll through him, work him up, light him on fire.

Rhett looks around, scanning the faces he sees around him, some familiar and friendly, others more mysterious. Hours earlier, friends and friends of friends had arrived, ready to ring in the New Year. Bottles were popped, hors d‘oeuvres were laid in intricate arrangements on trays, and raucous greetings were exchanged. But now, things are more settled, as the larger group has broken off into little huddles of animated conversation. Voices seem to hush in reverence the closer the clock ticks toward midnight, anticipation settling into everyone’s bones.

But something is missing, or more accurately, someone. Rhett saw him meander off in the direction of the kitchen a little while ago, but he’s been gone too long to have merely wandered off in search of a snack or a beverage refill. Rhett sets out to find him since it’s nearing midnight and they’ve got traditions to keep.

He finds Link in the spare room, staring at the photos on the wall. Rhett pauses, taking in the picture of the man before him. The lights are off, so Link is framed in silhouette, his profile defined by his sharp nose and the outline of his glasses. Rhett watches as Link bites at his lower lip, lost in contemplation. It almost seems a shame to shake him from whatever thought seems to have taken him. But Rhett’s burning up and needs share the heat, needs to feed the flames.

He clears his throat loudly, waking Link from his reverie. Startled, Link whips his head around, meeting Rhett’s eyes. For a brief moment, they are icy daggers, bright blue and sharp. But they soften when they settle over Rhett’s face.

“Hey, baby,” Rhett’s voice is barely a whisper, as if he wants to hide from their guests, stay here in secret just a little longer, “whatcha doing in here?”

Link blinks at him for a moment, seemingly unsure of how to answer. “Nothing, really. Just needed a minute alone, I guess. And then I saw that picture of us,” he nods toward a framed photo on the wall, “and I got all reflective-y for a second, I suppose.”

“Which one? The one from the tour?” Rhett pauses, pulling the memory forward in his mind, “That was a good day.”

“Yeah...it’s been a good year.” Link fidgets with the ring on his finger, turning it over in his hand a few times before returning it to its rightful place.

They stare at each other from across the room, Rhett leaning into the door frame, Link’s face illuminated by the light from the open door.

“You gonna stand there all night, or are you gonna come over here and kiss me? It’s gotta be close to midnight by now.” Link can hear the desperation in his own voice, but he knows where they’re headed and knows Rhett’s probably feeling the same way by now.

Rhett laughs and closes the distance between them, twining their fingers together. They’re chest to chest, but he hesitates before leaning in to whisper, “It’s close, but we still got five minutes, I think.”

“We really gonna keep up this tradition? I’m ready for my kiss _now_.” Link rises up on his tiptoes, closing his eyes, bringing his mouth less than an inch from Rhett’s.

Rhett twists his head to the side and speaks to the air around them, looking anywhere but at Link’s face, not wanting to break, “This was your idea, in case you forgot. I’m just trying to do what you want, make you happy.”

“You wanna make me happy? Hmm...well, you’re gonna have to do more than just stand here and hold my hand, I can tell you that much.”

“Oh, is that right? Well, we got, uhh,” Rhett steals a look at his watch without breaking their hands apart, “three minutes. Think you can wait that long?”

Rhett looks down into Link’s eyes, which have grown needy with impatience. He hears him sigh, but it’s more like a whine at this point, high and light. Link looks up with a mischievous smile on his lips. Suddenly Link feels overwhelmed, as if all the molecules in his body are colliding and vibrating. He’s not sure what made him think that no physical contact for a week before the New Year was a good idea. Something about finding pleasure in the denial of impulses, or exercising willpower, or something, but that’s all gone out the window at this point. He’s desperate and he’s sure Rhett must feel the same, even if he’s got a better poker face. “Should take us about three minutes to sneak upstairs. You think anyone will notice that we’re gone?”

“Do they ever?” It’s become part of the tradition. Mysteriously disappearing from their own party right around midnight. They’ve heard the countdown toward the New Year muffled from behind a thick door at least five times now. Rhett can’t hear the refrain of Auld Lang Syne without picturing Link as a writhing, sweaty mess, Rhett’s hand over his mouth to keep him from shouting out and being heard over the chorus of their friends’ voices.

“Good point. Follow me up?” Link starts to leave the room, dragging Rhett behind him by one hand, but before he can get out the door, Rhett pulls him back, wrapping his long arms around Link’s little waist, squeezing tight.

Rhett breathes his words into Link’s ear, “Anywhere you wanna go, baby, show me the way.”

From the living room they hear someone shout, “One minute!” followed by cheers and whistles.

Rhett’s hands move to Link’s hips, slipping up under his shirt.

Link’s skin burns where Rhett touches him. He spins in Rhett’s arms, exclaiming, “Aw, fuck it…” as he kicks the door closed with his heel.

Without another thought their mouths are meeting. As Link leans into the kiss, Rhett catches a flash of something in his eyes before they close. It’s passion he sees, that’s clear, but they also shine with contentment. Here, at the end of a year full of triumphant victories and discouraging setbacks, together they are stronger, more sure of themselves, and maybe even a little wiser.

Rhett smiles into the kiss and guides Link back towards the wall. Link feels the doorjamb press into his back as Rhett pulls at his wrists and pins them above his head. Rhett licks his lips so they’re wet when they find Link’s neck, leaving a cool trail along his pulse point.

From outside the door: “10, 9, 8…”

For a few moments they are a flurry of movement, fingers making quick work of buttons and zippers. Soon enough, they are skin against skin and Link’s been spun around so his hands are braced against the wall.

“3, 2, 1…” And then house is erupting into cacophonous roars of ‘Happy New Year!’

They barely hear or notice it; Rhett’s tongue traces a long, slippery line up the curve of Link’s back as he folds over him, using one hand on him, working him up. Link reaches back in attempts to reciprocate, but each time is batted away by Rhett, who whimpers out protestations of selfless devotion. Words tumble from his mouth faster than he can stop them. Though they have a house full of guests, Rhett moans out promises of taking it slow. He vows to lock Link up in this room and push him to the edge over and over.

Eventually Rhett finds himself on his knees, supplication slipping from his lips. His long fingers play with the dark hair on Link’s belly as he sinks his mouth lower and lower, opening up wider, proving his devotion. He blinks through a few tears, keeping his eyes locked on Link’s as his fingers twist through the soft curls of Rhett’s hair.

Even in the shadow of the room, Link’s clear blue eyes are fierce and gleaming, a beacon in the dark. Rhett pulls off, but lets his hands linger, continuing in a reckless rhythm. He kisses up Link’s abdomen, humming out a question between heavy breaths, “What….what did I do to earn you, Link? All these years, how’d I not go wrong somewhere? What did I do right?”

Link smiles down at him, his expression unhindered by any thought besides the gratification he feels here in this moment, “Oh, gosh, Rhett, right now you’re doing everything right.”

Rhett laughs into Link’s warm skin before spinning him once again, pinning him against the wall. Before they know it, Rhett’s pressing into him and they give up caring about being quiet, it’s their house _dammit_ and they’ll be as loud as they please.

A half hour into the new year, they are curled up on the floor of their spare room, spent and sweaty. Rhett’s fingers pull at the soft shag carpet as they giggle about how to best return to the party, with Link suggesting more than once that they don’t. He’s only half serious when he says that they could just lock the door and wait for everyone to leave, “They’ll get the hint eventually…”

They quiet for a moment, eyes dancing across the ceiling, listening to the pounding beat of the others heart. Rhett lets his thoughts wander, silently throwing out all his resolutions. He decides that all he wants in the upcoming year is to remember the contentment they both feel right now. And that no matter what is thrown at them in their crazy lives this year, he’ll do whatever it takes to get them back on the road that leads them here.

“Hey…Link?” Rhett speaks in a hushed tone, not wanting to break whatever spell has fallen over them. “I was serious, y’know. Before...what I said...I don’t know what I did, but I must’a done something right because...well...we’re so lucky. To have found each other, to still feel this way after so many years. I know things get busy with work and we don’t always have time to stop and appreciate it, but let’s try to do that more this year, yeah? Let’s take more time just for us?”

“Gosh, Rhett…why does New Year’s Eve always turn you into such a sentimental sap?”

Link braces himself for the reaction that his jab gets him. Rhett sits up to straddle his hips, fingers tickling at Link’s sides, eliciting an onslaught of high pitched squeals. They wrestle for a moment before stopping to catch their breath.

“C’mon…” Link stands and offers a hand to Rhett, pulling him up. They put their clothes back on, helping each other locate socks and shirts. Deciding they look presentable enough to make a not-so-subtle re-entrance to the festivities, Rhett moves to open the door.

Before he can turn the knob, though, Link stops him with a gentle kiss. Breaking away, he whispers into Rhett ear, “I love you, too, you know? Even if you’re a sentimental sap sometimes.” He smiles, blue eyes alight with adoration, “I guess we both did somethin’ right.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for @clemwasjustagirl (shewasjustagirl) as part of my follower giveaway. It took me forever to finish because I’m the worst. 
> 
> The prompt was the song Must be Doin’ Somethin’ Right by Billy Currington. 
> 
> I’m sorry it’s so late...I hope you like it :)


End file.
